The present invention relates to alumina sintered product having high dielectric breakdown strength at elevated temperatures.
Densely sintered alumina products are extensively used as electrical insulating materials at high temperatures because they have not only high mechanical strength and insulation resistance at elevated temperatures as well as high heat resistance and dielectric breakdown strength. However, the only knowledge about their dielectric breakdown strength at elevated temperatures is that it is increased as more alumina is contained.